Harriet Potter? Yeah right! I'm Forte Lenoir-Dupree
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: I don't know how I thought of this but I did. Simone Lenoir and Lena Dupree from Scooby Doo on Zombie Island are married and have a baby that is being born. They are happy with their lives and their family but that all changes one day. A colorblind old man with a stick steals their daughter, their little Forte, and gives her to the Potters. Now she's Harriet Potter. AU Futa OOC M
1. Forte

**Scooby Doo Zombie Island and HP Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and this should probably be considered CRACK! And yes it deserved the capitals. What if Simone and Lena were together? What if Simone got Lena pregnant once but their daughter was kidnapped? What if their daughter was a Female Harry Potter who had the Cat Gods blessing? AU OOC Femslash, Bashings.)**

"Lena? Are you alright?" Simone Lenoir asked rushing to her eight month pregnant wifes aid when the black haired woman suddenly grasped her swollen stomach and cried out. Simone and Lena had been together for over two hundred years and eventually their friendship turned into love, which had led to the two of them silently marrying on Moonscar Island. That had led to Lena finding out a small secret that Simone had kept hidden from everyone her whole life. Simone was a she-male, and that was how she had managed to get her beloved Lena pregnant with their soon to be born child.

"Mah water just broke. Simone de baby ahs comin'!" Lena said looking ready to panic while Simone felt ready to faint at the news. The baby wasn't due for another month! Simone probably would have fainted if she hadn't known that her wife needed her badly.

"Okay. Okay. Let's keep calm and get you to the ferry and then to the hospital." Simone said beginning to lead her wife towards the door of the manor when the black haired woman stopped her.

"No! Simone ya know dey won't let ya ahn de room wid meh, 'specially if ya tell them your mah wife an' de baby's 'fatha'. Ah want ya ta be deir when she's born." Lena said causing Simone to stop, especially when she realized that Lena was right. While Simone wanted to make sure her wife got professional help with delivering the baby she also wanted to be there for the baby's birth.

"Alright. Let us get you to our room. It will be more comfortable for you." Simone said changing direction and beginning to lead her wife up the stairs towards their bedroom. Lena had just laid down an hour full of contractions later when she felt a stronger contraction hit her and gasped loudly in pain.

"De babah ahs comin' quahcklah. Ah just felt a stron' contraction." Lena said looking up at her wife worriedly and seeing the flash of panic in the blonds green-blue orbs that were like clouded over emeralds. Simone quickly squashed all outward signs of panic so as to not worry her wife but she could not help her worry. She had helped deliver several babies in her colony days and none of them ever came this fast.

"It…It is probably a side effect of our transformations. Everything will be alright, mon amour." Simone said purposely speaking the last two words in French since it always relaxed her wife to hear her speaking in French and now was no different. Lena smiled slightly as she quickly translated the words she had heard so many times before and felt her shoulders relax a little at her wifes soothing voice.

"There we go. Relax mon amour. Let nature run her course, oui?" Simone said soothingly as she squeezed her lovers hand in support and encouragement, before looking startled when the black haired girl screamed in pain.

"The bebe is on her way oui? I will have to be there to catch her when she decides to grace us with her presence." Simone said trying to gently let her lover know that she couldn't hold her hand through the birthing process lest their daughter fall.

"Al'ight. Long as aht keeps de babah from gettin' hurt." Lena said gasping between the contractions as Simone squeezed her hand one last time before releasing it and quickly striding forward to check on the baby's progress.

"Dear Cat god. The bebe's head is almost out, mon amour. Just a little more and we have our enfant, mon Cher." Simone said purposefully speaking in French repeatedly to make sure her lover stayed as relaxed as she could, so as to not put more stress or pressure on herself or the baby.

"Aht hurts Simone. So much." Lena cried out as she continued to try and push their baby out of her body causing Simone to wince slightly. She hated to see her wife in pain and now was definitely no different.

"Je sais. I know Lena. I know but you are almost done. Un peu plus. Just a little more." Simone soothed and encouraged her wife who screamed out again and gripped the sheets hard enough to rip them, not that Simone minded right now.

"Vous avez presque terminé. You're almost done, love." Simone encouraged just as the baby's shoulders began to appear. Lena gave out one last scream, which sounded more like a yowl than anything else, before she collapsed onto the bed exhausted as the baby slipped from her body and into Simone's waiting arms with a cry of its own. Lena watched as Simone lifted the blood covered baby into her line of sight and smiled at the look of pure amazement on the blonds face.

"You rest, mon amour. I shall clean up our kitten and be right back." Simone said smiling proudly at her exhausted wife who was now staring at their daughter in wonder. Simone was gone and back with a newly cleaned baby girl in her arms wrapped in a spare blanket that the blond had found in less than ten minutes.

"Here. It is your turn to hold our little miracle, mon forte amour." Simone said smiling as she gently handed the baby to Lena who gently cradled the child.

"Ah like dat word. Forte. It sounds like a nice name fer her. What do ya think Simone?" Lena asked looking from the black haired baby in her arms to her wife who had sat beside her on the bed and merely watched the two dark haired girls with a smile on her face.

"Forte? Strong. I like it, ma amour. I have a feeling that's exactly what our little one will be, strong." Simone said smiling as she wrapped her arms around her girls. She quite liked the sound of that. Her girls, hers and hers alone.

"De birthin' went so fast, there isn't anythang wrong with de babah is dere Simone?" Lena asked looking at her wife worriedly and earning a soothing look in return.

"No, mon amour. I checked as I cleaned her. There is nothing wrong with notre tout-petit. It must be because we are at least half cat." Simone said soothingly as she hugged her girls a little tighter in reassurance.

"Al'ight." Lena said smiling happily as she trusted her wifes words without hesitation before a startled gasp from Simone caused Lena to look at their daughter in worry.

"It seems our cat sides affected her after all." Simone said weakly as she stared at their daughters two new appendages that weren't there five seconds ago. On top of Forte's head was two small blond cat's ears and there was a small lazily swinging blond cat's tail peeking out from in-between the blankets that the baby was wrapped in. Upon opening her tiny eyes Forte revealed that she had Simone-s eye coloring only with the green being much more prominent than the blue.

"It's a good thing we didn't go to the hospital. Not only would we have not made it in time but we would have had to try and explain that to them." Simone said faintly as she motioned to Fortes small cat appendages while Lena merely continued to stare before finally.

"KAWAII! She's so adorable!" Lena squealed as she hugged her daughter a little too tightly, causing the baby to cry which startled Lena into relaxing her hold while Simone was instantly worried about Forte.

"Yes. She is very cute. I think she gets it from her mere." Simone said sighing in relief when she realized that the baby wasn't injured, her words causing Lena to blush lightly.

"Ah'm not so sure 'bout dat love. She gets de blond on 'er ears an' tail from her pere. As well as de green ahn 'er eyes." Lena said back in an exhausted whisper as she stared at her beautiful baby girl.

"Instead of such formalities why don't you be the mama while I be the papa?" Simone asked smiling at her exhausted lover who merely smiled back tiredly, the birthing process may have been short but it took its toll on the black haired woman.

"Rest now Mon Amour. You are exhausted and have earned it by far. Me and the bebe will be right here when you wake up." Simone said as she easily lifted Lena into her arms and placed her on a clean bed, Lena's old bed in fact, for the black haired woman to get some sleep with the baby still in her arms. Simone quickly returned to her room and replaced the sheets on her own bed before returning to her lover and child.

"You were more exhausted than I thought Mon Amour. Rest now." Simone said smiling at the sight of her sleeping wife while the baby was looking at everything curiously, her green eyes honing in on Simone and Lena. Simone gently sat down on the bed beside her slumbering wife and smiled as she watched how Lena would hold little Forte protectively even in her sleep. Simone's eyes focused on the small baby that was looking up at her curiously and she began to drink in every detail of her daughter for a few minutes before turning back to smile at her wife again, becoming startled when her clouded green eyes met Lena's warm brown ones.

"Come ta bed Simone. Ah can't sleep widout ya holdin' meh." Lena said smiling up at her wife who smiled back fondly, the blond woman quickly slipping under the covers of her bed and holding her wife close as the black haired woman fell back into dreams embrace with Forte still in her arms beginning to look tired herself.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother Lena. I only hope I can be a half as good 'father' to our perfect little angel." Simone whispered as she kissed Lena's forehead, watching how her wife smiled in her sleep at that, before the blond leaned forward slightly to kiss Fortes forehead just as the baby fell into a light sleep as well. Simone smiled as she closed her eyes to rest as well with her arms wrapped protectively around her small family, not hearing Lena's whisper as she did so.

"You'll be a great papa Simone." Lena whispered as she cuddled closer to her wife. That was how Jacques found them half an hour later, the three females cuddled up to one another fast asleep with Simone's arms wrapped protectively around her wife and child.


	2. Harvest Moon and Potters

**Scooby Doo Zombie Island and HP Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

It had been two months since Fortes birth and the next harvest moon was approaching quickly. Right now Lena was at home with little Forte while Simone was working on luring tourists to the island. She may not have Lena's experience in the matter but she wasn't doing too bad she thought as she guided the tourists towards Jacques waiting ferry boat.

"Ah. Jack. I'm glad to see that you haven't left without me. I hope you do not mind a few more passengers. They wanted to see the last known place of Captain Morgan Moonscar." Simone said smiling at the Ferry man who smiled back with a wave to the tourists who were snapping their cameras everywhere.

"Course not Ms. Lenoir. Ya get new tourists wantin' ta see de island everah year. Never had a problem wid dem 'fore whah start now?" Jacques said with a knowing smile on his face as he welcomed the tourists aboard and began to drive the ferry into the bayou.

"Will you be coming back for dinner Jack? Lena and little Forte wouldn't mind seeing you again." Simone asked making small talk with the elderly ferry driver who merely laughed.

"Course Ah am. You an' Lena are de best cooks on dis sahde of Louisiana! No waah am Ah missin' comahn' ova fer dinna!" Jack said causing Simone to blush lightly, she didn't think she was that good of a cook but there was no doubt about Lena's skill in the kitchen.

"Lena will be happy to hear that." Simone said before her attention was drawn towards where Snakebite was trying to catch Big Mona again and he was dreadfully close. Simone couldn't help herself, she really couldn't despite the small smirk on her face saying otherwise.

"Snakebite! Are you still trying to catch Big Mona?" Simone yelled to the fisher who jumped when he heard her accented voice, causing him to lose Big Mona again. Simone adverted her eyes as her shoulders shook with repressed laughter when Snakebite started cursing up a blue streak at losing the catfish again.

"Ya did dat on purpose didn't ya Ms. Lenoir?" Jacques said chuckling while Simone let out a small snort of amusement before repressing it again.

"I have no clue what you are talking about Jack." Simone said her voice clearly sounding amused as her shoulders began shaking in repressed laughter again.

"Ah'ma sure ya don't." Jacques said while the tourists looked confused by the interaction between the two.

"Dat dere be Snakebite. He thinks this be his own private preserve an' he hates tourists. He been chasin' afta Big Monah, de biggest catfish ya ever did see fer years an' he ain't neva caught her once." Jacques explained to the tourists just as they passed a growling Snakebites boat.

"And he never will!" Simone called out loud enough that Snakebite could hear her easily and he began to curse at her again, much to her and Jacques amusement.

"Ya just love ta torment him don'cha Ms. Lenoir?" Jacques said snickering in amusement at some of the things Snakebite was yelling at Simone who merely stood there smirking with her arms crossed.

"I have no clue what you're talking about Jack. You really should stop speaking nonsense before someone takes you too seriously." Simone said with nothing but amusement in her voice, causing Jacques to throw his head back and laugh as the tourists got their first, and last, looks at Moonscar Island. The tourists might not know it but they wouldn't live to see morning.

"Please follow me and hang on. The road is quite bumpy." Simone said her softly accented voice quickly drawing the gaping tourists attention as she climbed into her wifes ford pickup truck, making a mental note to buy her wife something a little better for her birthday or perhaps their anniversary.

"Welcome to my home. I hope you do not mind the cats." Simone said as she parked her wifes truck and showed the guests her home, most of them gaping and taking pictures like no tomorrow.

"Ah Lena. I hope you do not mind a few extra guests for the night? The tourists wanted to see the place where Morgan Moonscar died and I could not help but bring them on my way from the farmers market." Simone said smiling when her wife walked out onto the whitewash front porch with little Forte giggling happily in her arms.

"Not at all Ms. Lenoir. Hello. Mah name's Lena Dupree an' dis here ahs mah daughta Forte. Nahce ta meet ya." Lena said smiling at all of the tourists, causing the two men in the group to pout at the fact that she already had a daughter. Forte suddenly made a whining sound and held her arms out towards Simone, recognizing her 'papa' and wanting to be held by her.

"Aw what is the matter little Forte? Did you miss me while I was gone?" Simone asked smiling widely when she took her daughter into her arms and the baby beamed up at her happily as she giggled.

"She must dink you're ha papa or somethin' Ms. Lenoir. Ya were de one ta deliver ha afta all." Lena said seeing the curious and questioning looks Simone was being given by the three tourists and answering their questions before they could even ask them.

"Not that I mind Lena. She is quite the adorable baby after all. Ah! That reminds me. I brought you a little gift Forte." Simone said snapping the fingers on her free hand as she remembered the gift she had gotten her daughter and causing Lena to laugh slightly.

"Ya gonna spoil ha rotten Ms. Lenoir." Lena said laughing, her wife loved to buy her and her daughter gifts all the time the gifts being expensive more often than not.

"You make it sound like it is a bad thing Lena. And how many times do I have to tell you? It is Simone, we grew up together after all." Simone called back, keeping up the charade that they weren't married in front of the tourists. They hated pretending like they weren't together but they released that many would not accept it or come to visit the island if word got around and they needed the visitors for their sacrifices.

"But ya stahll mah employa Ms. Lenoir." Lena retorted as Simone dug around in one of the bags in the bed of the truck before pulling out Fortes present.

"Here you go little one." Simone said handing the present to Forte who looked at it curiously. Forte's eyes instantly lit up as she saw that her present was a kitten covered rattle, if there was one thing that Forte had inherited from both of her mothers it was their love of cats although that might have something to do with her cat's ears and tail.

"Ya got ha likin' cats more dan ya do!" Lena exclaimed laughing slightly at the sight of the present her wife had brought for their child.

"She has exquisite tastes then." Simone retorted as she carried Forte back over towards Lena, the happy baby waving the rattle as hard as she could. Luckily Forte's cat ears and tail didn't show up often during the day unless it was Fortes nap time, therefore they didn't have to try and explain that to the tourists that wouldn't live past the night.

When midnight rolled around Forte was sleeping contently in a small cradle in the ritual room, so that both her mothers could keep an eye on her as they drained the tourists, with her new rattle clutched tightly in one hand and her cat appendages out for all to see as she cuddled closer to her 'papa's favorite cat a snowy white cat that was curled up next to her alert for any unwanted disturbances.

"I shall be draining you. I did not like the way you kept eyeing my wife." Simone said grabbing the black haired and draining his life force while Lena drained the woman and Jacques drained the other male.

"Ah you are the cause of the powerful magic I felt all the way in Hogwarts. You should be the perfect little pawn, my dear girl." An old mans voice said causing the three cat creatures to whip their heads around only to see an old man that had to be colorblind beside a now awake Fortes crib.

"Get awaah from mah daughta!" Lena snarled lunging at the man who hit her with a red light from a stick in his hand, causing her to go down as if she were knocked out.

"Lena!" Simone said fearing the worst when her wife went down and stayed down without making a single sound other than a 'thump' as she hit the floor.

"Oh don't worry cat demoness. Your little minion is unharmed merely stunned but she won't be a good influence on the child here who is all human from what I can see. I'm merely taking the child to a proper loving human family to be raised. I think Lily and James Potter would be a good couple to raise her." The man said deftly snatching up little Forte, who began wailing at the top of her voice when the man had stunned her mama, and disappearing with a crack as Simone and Jacques lunged at him with a snarl of pure fury on their lips.

"Forte! Ow!" Lena shouted shooting straight up the moment the man left, his stunner no longer effective since he was too far away. Lena massaged her head lightly and jumped up looking for any sign of her daughter or the man while Simone sank to the floor.

"He took her. I tried to stop him Lena but he took her. He took our daughter!" Simone said howling in misery at the fact that she couldn't protect her child while Jacques and Lena began howling in sadness and anger as well. That child had brightened up their routine lives and was their family and yet they couldn't protect her from one colorblind old man with a stick.

In England at a small cottage with a young couple in it Dumbledore walked in calmly and with a smile on his face and a stunned Forte in his arms. Forte wouldn't stop wailing until he finally used a low powered stunner on her. Thankfully Forte's magic knew that she would be in danger if they saw her cat like appendages so a constant glamour was up and hiding them, making her look completely human.

"Ah Lily, James. Might I introduce you to your daughter? I was going to check on one of our comrades at St. Mungos when a Mediwitch stopped me and told me that she had accidently mixed your child up with a stillborn. Don't worry she knew that I could find you, which is why she handed her over to me. I hope you don't mind?" Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile on his face while the young couple was overjoyed. Two months ago Lily had gone into labor as expected but the child had been a stillborn according to the mediwitch. But here they were now being told by their headmaster that their child was really alive and it had just been a mix up. They couldn't be happier to take the baby into their arms, thinking her to merely be asleep instead of stunned.

"Hello there Harriet. I'm your daddy." James said cooing to the toddler as Dumbledore discreetly removed the stunner, causing Forte to wake up and blink up at the strange man in front of her that proclaimed to be her daddy. Forte wasn't stupid though she knew the strange man wasn't her papa and the strange lady wasn't her mama.

Needless to say Lily and James were quite startled when the first thing 'their' baby did was wail as loud as she could.


	3. McGonagall and pendants

**Scooby Doo Zombie Island and HP Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"Hello there Harriet. I'm your daddy." James said cooing to the toddler as Dumbledore discreetly removed the stunner, causing Forte to wake up and blink up at the strange man in front of her that proclaimed to be her daddy. Forte wasn't stupid though she knew the strange man wasn't her papa and the strange lady wasn't her mama.

Needless to say Lily and James were quite startled when the first thing 'their' baby did was wail as loud as she could.

Lily was many things. Feisty, strong, independent, and incredibly attractive were a few things she was but if there was one thing she wasn't it was dumb. She knew it was weird that the nurses had told Dumbledore after two months, let alone given the little baby too him, but she had been so happy at the moment to think that her daughter was alive that she hadn't really noticed how illogical it was.

It had been a month since little Harriet had come to live with her and her husband and yet the child never seemed to smile at them, always crying and trying to get away from them in fact. It was as if little Harriet knew something wasn't right and she wanted to fix it, but she wasn't able to talk so she displayed her displeasure by screaming and crying. No matter what they did they couldn't sooth the small three month old baby and now they were going to visit Hogwarts to have Poppy Pomfrey look her over for any signs of illness.

"James, Lily! What are you two doing here?" Minerva McGonagall, little Harriet's godmother and deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, asked running across them in the hall by pure coincidence.

"Hey there Minnie! We're just here to have little Harriet looked over by Poppy to see if she's sick or anything. I can't believe that the hospital screwed up our little princess with someone else's kid!" James said seething at the thought of someone mistaking his 'little princess' for another's child. Little Harriet, who was in his arms, didn't seem to like his term of address for her and smacked him in the face with her kitten covered rattle. It had been the only thing besides her cloths that she had with her when Dumbledore dropped her off and she would never stop crying and screaming should it be taken from her.

"Kittens on her rattle? I'm surprised you didn't do lions, James." McGonagall said infinitely amused at seeing one of the biggest pranksters Hogwarts has ever known being smacked by his daughter with a kitten covered rattle.

"I didn't get it for her. She had it when Professor Dumbledore gave her to us. Apparently there had been a mix-up at the hospital and the nurse asked Professor Dumbledore to give her to us. She won't stop crying if we take or change her rattle in any way for some reason. Not that she won't stop crying anyways." James said murmuring this last part barely loud enough for McGonagall to hear him but the older woman did and immediately noticed that the baby's eyes were puffy as if she had been crying a lot.

"Well why don't I take her to Poppy while you two get a small break? It looks like you could use some sleep." McGonagall offered eyeing her two former students and how sleepy they looked. They were unbelievably relieved at her offer and McGonagall found herself with an armful of toddler before she could even blink.

"Well that answers that hmm?" McGonagall asked looking down at the toddler in her arms and then back up at Lily and James hastily retreating to get some rest. The toddler looked up at the new face curiously and began to giggle slightly as a small pendant appeared around her neck. McGonagall took one brief look at the new pendant and nearly felt her legs collapse from underneath her. She knew that pendant, most of those over the age of thirty did, but she knew it exceptionally well.

The pendant around the toddlers tiny neck was a small jade cat's head on a golden string, it was the pendant of the Cat Goddess. The same Cat Goddess that had blessed McGonagall with the ability to turn into a cat of any species at will, and a were-cat like creature once a year unless her anger got the best of her which she would then transform anyhow. The single engraving on the jade cat's head was small but was very significant.

"Dear Cat Goddess. You're the chosen child of the Cat Goddess. You can't be Harriet then, only a child born to two cat demons can be the chosen child." McGonagall managed to whisper slightly in shock as she stared down at the child in her arms, the tiny child that held so much power and potential within her. Little Forte grinned and giggled happily, finally another person she felt safe with! Forte didn't know how she knew but she knew for a fact that this woman was just like her mama and papa.

"Let's get you to Poppy and then my chambers little princess." McGonagall cooed softly to the powerful baby who merely gurgled happily as McGonagall turned on her heel and began to walk towards the Medi-wing. While Forte didn't like James calling her 'little princess' she didn't mind McGonagall calling her that. Although that may be because McGonagall was blessed by the Cat Goddess and therefore to her, Forte was a princess, just like she would be to all those blessed by the Cat Goddess.

"Poppy. Lily and James think something is wrong with little Harriet. She won't stop crying whenever they're around." McGonagall reported to the school nurse who immediately began waving her wand over the tiny tot a few minutes later when McGonagall had walked into the Medi-wing, heedless of all the shocked looks and dropped jaws she was getting from her students for having a baby in her arms. McGonagall idly noticed that the minute someone besides her was nearby the small pendant around 'Harriet's neck would turn invisible, it was still there you just couldn't see it.

"She seems perfectly fine to me and my scans. Perhaps they were just holding her wrong." Poppy finally said after a few more spells, causing McGonagall to nod her thanks and head for the door.

"Thank you Poppy. Now if you'll excuse me I have babysitting to do." McGonagall called over her shoulder to her friend who merely nodded and bustled off back to work while McGonagall hastily retreated to her rooms and made it there in record time. The moment that McGonagall walked into her room, which was devoid of any of the portraits that decorated the rest of the castle, the glamour over Forte's cat like features vanished which caused McGonagall to gasp slightly.

"Oh boy this will be fun to explain if someone walks in." McGonagall said deadpanned as she set little 'Harriet' down on a play mat with some cat themed toys she had transfigured out of random items that were laying around the living room.


	4. Halloween and charms

**Scooby Doo Zombie Island and HP Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

It had been a little over a year since little 'Harriet' had been brought to live with the Potter adults and it was now Halloween. McGonagall sighed as she rubbed her eyes tiredly, she had been looking over every person in Europe that had been blessed by the Cat Goddess, Bastet, and not a single one of them had had a child that was as young as little 'Harriet'. She was about to start researching the Cat blessed people in the rest of the world when an alarm had gone off, but it wasn't just any alarm though. It was the alarm she hooked up to let her know if 'Harriet' was injured.

"Son of a!" McGonagall began before cutting herself off so as to apparate to where she knew the child would be going thanks to overhearing a conversation between Dumbledore and someone else she didn't recognize earlier that day. It hadn't made sense earlier but now it seemed to make perfect sense but this brought up another question, did Dumbledore plan this? She didn't want to know the answer to that question and she knew it. In a small pop McGonagall had appeared in her tabby cat form in front of Number Four Private Drive and waited for Dumbledore to arrive.

McGonagall waited on that brick wall patiently all night, and the entirety of the next day, as she observed the muggles and awaited Dumbledore's arrival. It annoyed her that it was taking so long but she was more than a little amused when she managed to successfully unnerve that overweight muggle man that lived at Number Four, and she hadn't even been trying too.

It was nearly midnight before McGonagall moved at all and she only moved then because Dumbledore had arrived. He chuckled at the sight of her, as if he thought it funny she was there which caused her to narrow her eyes in response. He rummaged around in his cloak for a minute before pulling out a silver cigarette lighter, causing McGonagall to crunch up her nose on reflex. She couldn't stand the smell of cigarettes or cigars when she was a plain old human, now that she was essentially part cat it was ten times worse. She watched unimpressed as Dumbledore flicked open the lighter and held it in the air before causing all the lights in the neighborhood to go out. McGonagall watched as Dumbledore slipped the lighter back into his robe before walking towards her with a smile and sat down beside her.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore told her quite calmly before he turned to smile at her a spilt second after she had returned to her human form.

"How did you know it was me?" McGonagall asked wondering how he had noticed her in order to prevent from making the same mistake again in the future.

"My dear professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." Dumbledore said causing McGonagalls eyes to narrow imperceptibly. She wasn't his dear anything and she hated it when he called her that, but she did make a mental note to move around more next time.

"You'd be stiff to if you were sitting on a brick wall all day." She retorted quite calmly in her opinion, her voice was level and calm.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must've passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." Dumbledore said as if the very thought was incredulously. Oh yes, they can party about the deaths of two of my favorite students if they want to but I'm more worried about little 'Harriet', McGonagall thought to herself somewhat bitterly.

"Oh yes, everyones celebrating, all right. You'd think they'd be a bit more careful but no- even the most oblivious of Muggles noticed somethings going on. It was on their news." McGonagall said her patience wearing thin as she jerked her head back towards the Dursley's living room where she had heard the news playing. McGonagall absentmindly conversed with the headmaster for a few minutes as she thought of what might have happened to the little princess. A few minutes later and Dumbledore and Hagrid had finally left, leaving the little princess on the porch step like some stray animal!

"I can't do anything but search for your family and come protect you every now and then little princess. Here though. If you meet your family before I can find them then this charm will lead them right to you as long as you are within five miles of them." McGonagall said placing an old charm on the child as she bent forward and gave the little princess a motherly kiss on the forehead.


	5. The flight

**Scooby Doo Zombie Island and HP Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"I can't do anything but search for your family and come protect you every now and then little princess. Here though. If you meet your family before I can find them then this charm will lead them right to you as long as you are within five miles of them." McGonagall said placing an old charm on the child as she bent forward and gave the little princess a motherly kiss on the forehead.

It had been four years since Forte was left with the Dursleys and she had been miserable the whole time. Right now the little six year old was wrapped up in a thin blanket on the front porch listening to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon pretend to be worried over her as they bundled her and Dudley towards the car, being sure to be extra boastful about how they were going on a month long trip to Louisiana. Harriet had been sick recently and since Aunt Petunia didn't want to have to deal with a sick child on the plane, she was making sure to bundle Harriet up in extra amounts of Dudley's old cloths and blankets.

"Alright girl. You'll be staying here in second class while Vernon, Dudders, and I are in first understood. You are not to bother anyone, cost us any money, or even mention that you know us, understand?" Petunia whispered as she buckled Harriet into one of the plane seats in the business class, or 'second class' as Vernon called it.

"Yes aunt 'tuna." Harriet said in her slight French and southern accent as she nodded her understanding of what her supposed 'aunt' had said. Harriet was young and naïve not stupid. She knew that the voice she sometimes heard talking to her when she was alone was that of someone powerful. She knew her real name was Forte and she knew what her birth mothers looked like. She knew that there was no way that Petunia Dursley was her aunt in any sense of the word.

"And get rid of that horrid accent. It makes you sound like one of those American barbarians." Petunia sneered down at her niece quietly causing the six year old to merely nod. For a child she usually had her emotions hidden behind a stoic mask unless she either trusted the person she was around or was too emotional to hide it. It was usually her very emotional state that showed her feelings rather than the person she trusts. She only trusted two people, one was the nice cat-lady that had asked her to call her 'aunty' or 'grammy', and the other was the lady that had told her of her past.

"Excuse me little one. Do you want anything?" The flight attendant asked, unable to believe that someone was letting what appeared to be a three year old girl fly on her own, about ten minutes after the plane took off and the turbulence settled.

"No ma'am. Not supposed ta cost auntah 'Tuna moneah." Forte said innocently as she smiled slightly up at the woman who asked the question. Forte noticed the angry expression on the womans face and immediately schooled her face into its stoic mask.

"Don't worry little one. It's free but where is your 'aunty Tuna'? Is she somewhere on the plane?" The woman asked with fake calmness, although internally she was seething at this 'Tuna' woman and cooing over Forte's cute accent at the same time.

"Not tell. Get ahn trouble." Forte said shortly as she shook her head, causing the woman's eyes to narrow slightly.

"Alright. You don't have to tell me if you don't want too little one but here. Why don't you drink some milk, unless you want orange juice that is?" The flight attendant asked holding up a small carton of milk while Forte's eyes lit up at the sight of it. She loved milk!

"Dank ya." Forte said happily as the woman handed her the milk and she eagerly began to sip it.

"You're welcome little one. Have as much milk as you want." The flight attendant said smiling down at Forte and patting the top of her head slightly before she had to go check on those in First Class.

"Do you like milk little one?" A nearby woman in her mid-thirties asked as she noticed how happily the small child was drinking the milk while the woman's son scrunched up his nose at it.

"Yummah!" Forte said nodding slightly as she happily sipped the milk in her hands. What no one but Forte knew was that her cat side was the reason she had such a strong love of milk in the first place, the small girl couldn't get enough of it! The woman pouted slightly and half-heartedly wished her son loved milk half as much as this girl did.

"I'm back little one. Do you mind if I sit next to you for a few minutes?" The flight attendant asked reappearing suddenly beside the small girl who didn't even bat an eye, Forte was far too used to her grammy and the other cat lady showing up suddenly and randomly.

"Thank you." The flight attendant said sinking down in the seat and smiling at Forte again when the small girl merely shook her head slightly. There weren't many people on the plane so the flight attendant knew that her co-workers could handle things without her for a few minutes at least.

"How old are you little one?" The flight attendant asked curiously as she watched the child happily sip the milk and swing her legs back and forth lightly.

"Six!" Forte said happily, the nice lady gave her milk so she couldn't be bad right? The flight attendant and the nearby woman looked shocked, the child looked three at the most! The rest of the flight was passed with the flight attendant asking Forte some rather simple and random questions and Forte answering them happily between sipping her milk.

The flight attendant was a little sad when the plane landed and she had to say goodbye to the adorable child but was furious when she realized that Forte's 'family' hadn't come to check on the child not once during the whole flight!


End file.
